The present invention relates to braking system hydraulic units for vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to hydraulic unit dampers.
Conventional braking system hydraulic units typically include one or more dampers for damping pressure pulsations in the hydraulic fluid. Damping the pressure pulsations by reducing the pulsation's amplitude or modifying its frequency dissipates energy that may otherwise lead to noise, vibration, and harshness (NVH) issues. These dampers often include a large damping chamber that provides a constant damping characteristic to reduce noise and vibration in the hydraulic system.